


The Red-Haired Girl

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-25
Updated: 2008-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: He'd always find her
Kudos: 1





	The Red-Haired Girl

There were times when Willow hated her red hair. One of the first things that Xander, her best friend in the whole word, had said to her was that red was a weird color for hair. “Nobody has red hair,” he said.

She promptly burst into tears.

“But that’s a good thing.”

Willow blinked at him.

“When I’m bigger, I’ll be able to find you in a crowd. Very useful hair you have there.”

“I’d like for you to be able to find me.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Her hair was jet-black and all she could feel was pure rage funneling through her body.

She would do it, end the world, end all the pain and suffering, with one final blow.

And then, he was there. Xander. Standing in front of her.

She didn’t hear what he said at first. It took a long time for his words to get through.

“I love you.”

 _What?_ She didn’t want to respond to him. The dark-haired witch, the monster she’d turned into, had created, was in control.

“I love you.”

There was another side of Willow that asserted herself, struggled to get out, wanted to respond.

Xander was closer now. How had he gotten so close? How had she let him get so close?

“I love you, Willow.”

He’d reached out, held on. She cried in his arms.

“I love you.”

Neither noticed when her hair changed back to its original color.

The red-haired girl was found at last.


End file.
